One Elephant and key-words
by PeepWGBHfanfics
Summary: England finds an elephant on his garden and makes a huge confusion. It is a parody of an history from Monica's gang.


Hetalia: Axis Powers - An elephant and key-words...

England was walking at his garden at his house, when he suddenly saw something...

An elephant.

- Wow! An elephant! It must be a gift from my younger brother! Thank you, America! I always wanted an elephant! There's even a ladder to ride on it!

England climbed the ladder and suddenly, he was above the elephant. He named him Homer.

- C'mon, Homer! Let's make the countries get jealous of me!

America was going to visit England at his house, when he suddenly noticed that England wasn't there...

An Indian girl named Sasha was walking along with America.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Where's my elephant? - Sasha panicked. - My elephant...he was here on this garden!

- What? You putted a dangerous elephant on England's garden? - Panicked America.

- It's not a dangerous elephant. I and Elmo are artists. Elmo can do lots and lots of tricks and... - Sasha remembered something.

- And? - Asked America.

- Oh my gosh. The key-words! His tricks are based on key-words! - Panicked Sasha.

The two persons started running as fast as they could.

- If someone says one of the key-words...the cow goes to the swamp!

England was riding on Elmo.

- Hey, look! It's Japan! Let's have fun with him! - England just saw Japan sitting at a tree. - Hey, Japan!

- Wow! How could you have an elephant? Can I ride on it too? - Asked Japan, excitedly.

- Yes, of course you can! - Answered England.

America and Sasha striked up a conversation about the elephant.

- I did choose words which I can speak without the audience realizing that I'm giving the elephant an order! For example: "Sausage "is the word which makes him eat!

England and Japan were riding on the elephant.

- And I didn't even behave right this year! - Said England.

-Wow! The biggest present that I got on my chirdhood was a huge green barroon which looked like a sausage which brew up on two minutes... - Explained Japan.

- HEY! - An angry Italian voice was heard by the two countries. It was Italy (Feliciano).

- Get away from my pasta! Go eat something else!

- How cute! - Said England.

- He's not cute! Get your nose away from my pasta, your...Your...Fatty!

The elephant chased Italy, spitting the pasta on him. Italy kept running really fast.

America and Sasha kept on the conversation.

- I created a fighting mode for him. - Explained Sasha.

- Fi-fighting mode?! - Shouted America.

- Yeah, one keyword which makes him furious.

- And what's the word?

- It's really simple!

England and Japan got surprised.

- What happened to Homer? Asked England, still surprised.

- Hey! People! - An Russian voice shouted. It was Russia. - Peace on earth and one golden sunset! What's this?

- This is Homer, my pet elephant! - Explained England.

Russia walked away saying: - For me, this is one fat dog with a corpulent nose.

The elephant got furious and chased Russia.

Well, in respect for our most sensitive readers, watch now a poem from Prussia.

"I'm the awesome Prussia!

I'm so awesome!

I'm the most awesome thing in the world!

Nobody is as awesome as me!"

We're back to our normal programation. Thank you!

- Wow! This is a war tank! - Said Japan. - But I'm going to run away!

- C'mon, Japan! This is our only chance to defeat France! With Homer, we're invincible! - Said England, Happily.

- You can't contror this encumbrance! Didn't you see what happened with Itary?

America and Sasha saw Italy crying really loudly like a little baby.

- Italy! What happened? - Asked America.

- England...Waaah! Pasta...Waaah! Elephaaant! WAAAAAH!

- We almost forgot!

The three persons ran.

That's it, England! I will not put my nose where I'm not carred…The pran is yours...The fatty there is yours... - Said Japan.

The elephant's nose was full of water. He chased Japan trying to throw water on him.

America, Italy and Sasha ran until they noticed Russia lay on the ground.

- Are you okay? - Asked America.

- The horror! The horror! The elephant! - Russia shouted insanely. Russia totally lost his sanity.

- Prepare yourself, France! Your end has come! FEAR THE BEAST FROM THE APOCALYPSE! - Shouted England, like a maniac.

- How cute! Can I ride on it? - Asked France, innocently.

- No! We're here to defeat you! - Shouted England. He slapped the elephant's head. The elephant gets angry.

- Hahahaha! I'm finally going to beat you, frog! - Shouted England.

The four persons saw Japan.

- Have you seen England? - Asked America, panicky.

- Yes! He's going to face France with that elephant! - Replied Japan, completely nervous, almost with a mental breakdown.

- Elmo's going to...to... - Say Sasha.

The five persons saw the elephant dancing along with France.

- SOMEONE CAN EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON? - Shouted England, angrily.

- He entered on the dancing mode! This happens when someone says "beat"!

- Make him stop! - Shouted England.

- Elmo! Orange juice! - Said Sasha. - "Orange juice" is the word which makes him stop.

- Get down, brother! This elephant's not yours! - Said America.

- Not! This is the only chance to defeat France! I'M THE OWNER OF THE WORLD! I'M GOING TO JUMP OF HAPPINESS!

The elephant started jumping.

- "Happiness" is the world that makes him jump. - Said Sasha.

- Someone make him stop! - Shouted England.

- Only if you get down! - Said Sasha.

- NEVER! - Shouted England. - OW! OW! OW!

Sasha puts a nail bed at the ground.

-Time for sleep, Elmo!

Elmo falls on the nail bed. England got out from the elephant.

- ARE YOU CRAZY? - Shouted England.

- These are rubber nails! - Said Sasha.

- Ack! Hoodwinked by a little trick! - Said England. - Why didn't Homer fight with France, when I said to?

- For him get angry, you should say the word "nose"! - Explained Sasha.

- I CAN'T BELIEVE! I LOST THE EVENT OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF AN NOSE? I WAS SO CLOSE! - England shouted angrily.

The elephant got furious and stepped on England.

- It seems that the spell turned against the magician! - Said America.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
